


Silence

by VigilanteFlower



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Drabble, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteFlower/pseuds/VigilanteFlower
Summary: They don’t look, they don’t speak. That is how this works. That is /why/ it works.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to practice present tense and used the prompt "Silence". Hope you like it :) I might do more drabbles with this, we'll see.

Hux’s toes curl as a wispy gasp trickles from his lips. This is all he needs, nothing more. Just the drag of Ren’s cock against his perfectly abused rim, and the pressure of an obscenely large hand forcing his face against the chilled tile.

 

His noises are met by others, not from his own lips, and they billow out into the otherwise empty room. There’s a rough grunt from above him, and he knows Ren is close. He also knows Ren won’t warn him, or bother to pull out. Sometimes Hux thinks he can predict the knight’s orgasms better than his own.

 

They don’t say anything, no degrading commentary or raunchy requests. They never speak when this sort of thing happens, nor do they talk of how often they find themselves in such a scenario. They don’t look each other in the eye when they do this. They don’t say it, but they know it will make it harder to do so everyday if they break that boundary. What would be the point of acknowledging this? It isn’t as if recognizing it changes what they do, or their circumstance.

 

Hux feels the sharp jab of Ren’s cock against his prostate and doesn’t bother to hold in the sounds of pleasure that are shoved out of him. The tell-tale burying of his partner’s cock follows the gesture. It’s so deep inside him that the fullness causes his eyes to roll back and his mouth to hang open in an undignified portrayal of bliss.

 

Ren never wears a condom. It is maybe the only thing they have ever discussed about all this. Hux remembers the way he paused and stared, making the General wonder if it was all about to fall apart. But it didn’t, Ren simply asked for clarity, and Hux had provided it.

 

His thoughts are brought back as he feels Ren’s still gloved hands grab his hips tighter and pull free. There’s a pause as they both pant unevenly, but the next moment Hux is on his back, looking up at a haggard and scarred face above him. Ren looks bewildered by his own actions and Hux takes in things he’d never noticed before about the prettiness of his unusual lips. What is he doing? This isn’t how it goes. They don’t look, they don’t speak. That is how this works. That is _why_ it works.

 

Thick, leather clad fingers press into him without preamble, causing a harsh gasp to jump free of his chest. Hux’s cock is standing full mast against his stomach, untouched. It isn’t uncommon for Ren to fuck him, get off, and leave without a word. In fact, that’s the formula they’ve followed so far. If Hux gets off, it’s usually a bonus.

 

Ren makes use of his come, curling his fingers inside of Hux, who squirms and moans in a higher pitch. Slender fingers try to dig into the unyielding panels of the floor as he refuses to ask for more. But then suddenly, he has it. Another finger pushes its way into his loosened hole, and a second, shockingly bare fist wraps around his cock. Both hands work in tandem as a ragged gasp matches a beautiful arch in Hux’s back. His eyes snap open, first looking at nothing, and then at Ren.

 

Deep brown eyes seem to crackle with heat as they bore into his look of surprise. All Hux can do is slap a hand over his mouth while thick strands of come paint ribbons across his body. He can’t look away, and Ren doesn’t seem able to either, as the high slowly ebs away. They’re both left panting and staring, neither of them knowing what comes next anymore.


End file.
